Chus Benkei
Chus is a character played by Kat in both Pokemon RP and Pokemon Bloodmoon. In PRP, she was temporarily an antagonist named The Moon during the Sectonia arc, and in PBM, she is currently the main antagonist of Chapter 1: The Ultra War. She is also a character in The Bloodmoon Universe, and in there, she is the younger sister of Ayame Ushiwaka, just as she is in PBM. She is one of the Fusions in PRP. Early Life Pokemon RP In PRP, Chus grew up with rather abusive and neglectful parents, which resorted to her living a rather isolated life, relying on watching TV as an escape from reality. This developed her hammy persona, as she aspired to be like the characters she looked up to in fiction. Somewhere down the line, she became smitten with a Pheromosa, and the two fell in love, only for Chus to one day accidentally crush the poor girl beneath one of her thrusters. Heartbroken and feeling she was a danger to the world, she decided she was best off living alone, even if it made her lonely, until she fell through an Ultra Wormhole and was caught by Kat, who became her trainer. Pokemon Bloodmoon After the death of Kagura Benkei's husband, Discio Ushiwaka, she started to seek out a new love, and eventually found it in a Kartana named Tadaomi Benkei. Together, they had Chus, who, after the banishment of Kagura's older daughter Ayame, would be the heiress to the throne on the UB half of Bloodmoon Island. Chus grew up being told by her father that she was likened to a goddess mightier than Necrozma, and that with this in mind, she deserved to have the entire island for herself. Kagura initially disagreed, but soon saw her husband's point of view, and so they both started putting these things in Chus' head. Chus later discovered Discio and Ayame's existences through an old photo, and so decided to ask Kagura about it. Unaware of the fact Ayame was alive, she told Chus a half-truth, that Discio and Ayame were both murdered by Pokemon, when it was really only Discio, who died taking Ayame somewhere safe. Hearing this enraged Chus, and so she and her parents declared war on the island, proudly proclaiming the island would be for her and the UB. The first attack on the island was perhaps the most brutal of them all, many UB and Pokemon alike losing their lives, but most tragically for Chus, her parents. It was only then that Chus decided to retreat, but not before swearing revenge, and vowing to make the island her own. Back home, she was given the title of queen, and a vigil was held for her parents. Later Life Pokemon RP Chus arrived on the island with her teammates Jimbo and Volker. Due to her hammy persona, she quickly made friends with Wiz. Other than this, however, she did not do very much, until... Sectonia During Sectonia, Chus was on her way to the lab's clinic in hopes of staying there to guard it, due to her massive size and capable fighting abilities. This turned for the worst when Gen AF and his air units arrived, attempting to bomb the place. Seeing as she was the only one bulky enough to take such a hit, she urged Jemima, Katsu, and Nora to go inside. While Jemima and Nora got to safety, Katsu, who was behind Chus, ended up dying in the explosion that knocked Chus out. She and Katsu were then taken away to become fusions. Katsu and Chus, now dubbed The Sun and The Moon respectively, encountered the group of Claire, Tobi, Xander, Harlock, Setsuna, Ignis, Elesa, and Champ on Sectonia Island, and fought them. Although Chus proved a powerful opponent, she easily fell to her newfound 4x weakness to Fighting, and Harlock's Drain Punch, though it froze him upon contact, was the final blow needed to knock her unconscious, and therefore out of Sectonia's hivemind. Upon waking up, she was horrified to learn from Claire and Katsu what her new ability did, and how it would hinder her social interactions. She also learned Katsu died in the blast from the fight before being taken away for operation, and started to feel guilt. Back on the island, Chus, Nora, and Katsu took on Gen AF, seeing it as a chance for revenge. After a long and frustrating battle against "Jenny's" forces, the fight finally ended when Gen AF's mines backfired and blew him to bits. She later reunited with Wiz, but he froze as he tried to approach her, causing Chus to run away crying. However, they reunited again when Claire wanted to announce to Katsu her and Wiz's plan to marry. The four all got drunk. Dark Universe Starting to get better with social interaction, and getting over the guilt she had previously felt for the death and fusion revival of Katsu, Chus was writing down plans for her new ice cream shop when she heard about the monster attacks in Love Beans. Personality Before fusion, PRP Chus was an obnoxiously hammy individual who loved fighting and eating. Post-fusion, these traits were toned down, only becoming truly hammy when excited. PBM Chus has the personality of post-fusion PRP Chus. Trivia * Chus and her family are all named after a multitude of Legend of the Cryptids cards. Chus in particular is named after Chus, Steel War Doll. Her mother, father, and sister are named after Demons' Waltz Kagura, Shadow Warrior Tadaomi, and Hellspawn Bodyguard Ayame, respectively. Finally, the entire family's last name comes from Ushiwaka and Benkei, who double as the characters' last names relating to historical figures. * Chus is the only member of her family, unless Discio (named after Discio, Kage Leader) is counted, who does not have a Japanese name. * The Moon was a very last-minute fusion idea that was almost scrapped entirely. Category:Main RP Characters Category:PBM Characters Category:Villains Category:Art: Yusuke Ohmura Category:Art: Doodleblah